Un complot mobilier
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: Un gros délire des filles de la Brigade Secrète de la Viennoiserie, fans de TH s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Avis à la population ! Il est de commune mesure d'annoncer que non, les personnes/personnes/lieu/ect... ne nous appartiennent pas. On ne se fait pas de fric avec ce qu'on écrit (dommage... on seraient milliardaires depuis longue date !). Les Tokio Hotel (car il s'agit d'eux) ne nous appartiennent pas ( ce qui est un soulagement pour certaines d'entre nous... ! ), comme vous vous en doutez, ils s'appartiennent à eux-même ( si c'est pas beau la vie...) pareil, Quick, ça ne nous appartient pas.

Ceci est une FICTION, aucun lien avec la réalité (ou si peu...).

Ceci est un merveilleux RAMASSIS de CONNERIES.

donc, les fans susceptibles, y'a une croix en haut à gauche, merci et à jamais .

Par contre, les gens qui n'aiment pas (spécialement) les TH, qui aiment le gros n'importe quoi, les choses qui ne veulent rien dire (ou presque) avec des tas de personnes et de personnages qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble, BIENVENUE !

personnes/personnages présents dans cette fic (ou à venir...) :

-Bill

-Tom

-H. Flash Back, la porte métaphysique

-ScreumeumeuH, la fée à la baguette Basique

-la propriétaire d'un certain appartement dans la ville de B.25 ( que nous ne nommerons pas car elle se reconnaîtra bien - vu qu'elle est l'une des commanditaires de cette fic-)

-le micro-onde

-la cafetière

-Mana-sama (notre juge qui ne parle jamais mais que nous aimons quand même, on lui pardonne, car c'est un génie ;-p )

- l'assemblée des corbeaux

-les jardiniers tout nus de l'Espionne Russe

Les mots en gras sont juste les mots que nous nous sommes imposés... (souvent des mots stupides, des redites de profs, voir d'anciens profs; des mots que nous utilisons (trop) fréquemment, bref, notre marque de fabrique etc...)

en voici la liste :

-blasphème

-retard

-sacrifice

-accessoirement

-pseudo (x2)

-immuable

-incommensurable

-charmant

-modeste

-porter à confusion

-basique (x plein)

-dans la mesure

-désuet

-gageure

-obsolet(te)

-baroque

-copyrighté

-et ce, ...

- endurer moults souffrances

-de mal en pis

- égocentrisme

-diva

-métaphysique

-PRINCESSE DES POULETS

-cercueil

-funérailles

-"tout se recoupe"

-cosmopolite

-biodégradable ...

Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des personnes qui pourraient être sensibles à ce qui va suivre... En effet,vous risquez fort de ne plus jamais être le même après ça ... (enfin, façon de parler...)

Allons, Manants, place à la lecture !

Enjoy XD !!

Un jeune homme brun regarda sa montre avec agacement, il attendait son frère jumeau depuis 15 secondes...

C'était déjà un **blasphème** que de lui dire d'attendre, mais en plus l'autre était en** retard **!

Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était.

Après tout, il faisait tout de même sacrifice de son temps précieux !

Accessoirement, il pensa que peut être Tom avait des problèmes mais sa **pseudo**-inquiétude s'envola, balayée par sa colère d'être pris pour un con ( ce qui, pour certains, était une certitude **immuable**, que dis-je, une évidence **incommensurable** [ l'un des rares mots longs et compliqués que le chanteur utilisait... sans en connaître le sens... )

Bill tourna la tête - sans se crever les yeux avec ses cheveux aussi durs que du béton armé - vers leur habitation provisoire, un **charmant **petit appartement dans la **modeste** ville de B.25 qu'ils avaient pu avoir grâce à des contacts sur internet (vive MySpace... !) .

Les jeunes personnes en questions ( qui se reconnaîtront sans nul doute) n'avaient aucune idée de leur identité ( enfin surtout Bill qu'elles avaient prit pour une personne éloignée de leur famille, bien que le nom **porta à confusion**), elles avaient fini par sympatiser avec eux au point de leur prêter l'appartement pour quelques semaines.

Bill retourna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, bien décidé à retrouver son frère pour lui botter le cul avec toute l'élégante douceur dont il était capable...

Il accéléra le pas et finit par se ruer vers l'entrée dont l'encadrement avait été taillé de façon **basique**. Le **pseudo**-chanteur s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fut **désuet dans la mesure** ou il avait prit beaucoup d'élan; Par conséquent, le brun ne put s'arrêter à temps et se cogna contre la porte marquée d'un grand H. (et **copyrighté **par **funéraille**.cum) qu'il jugea à ce moment-là être une véritable** gageure obsolette**...

Bill mit un terme à son intense réfléxion lorsqu'il fut prit d'un mauvais présentiment.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de poser sa main sur la superbe poignée d'apparence **baroque**, **copyrighté** Pure** Transylvannienne**.

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans sa tête. Il ignorait que ce qu'il allait voir ferait basculer sa vie du côté obscur de la force, sa vision du monde ne serait plus la même **et ce**, à jamais...

Bill se savait **Biodégradable en milieu humide**, peut être que cette certitude allait éclater au grand jour, lui faisait perdre l'amour rageux et psychédélique de ses fans hystériques sans cervelles ...

Bill ne se doutait pourtant pas qu'il allait **endurer moults souffrances**, sa naïveté de **Diva **des Profondeurs était toujours aussi ancrée en lui, malgré son **égocentrisme **grandissant...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver...

Et à partir de ce moment-là, **tout allait aller de mal en pis**... !

[NDLBSDMF: HA ! HA ! Lecteur ! Tu te sens stressé ?! Tu sens une goutte de sueur dans ton dos ?! Le suspens est tellement profond et dense que tu en as mal au ventre ?!

La Porte émit un bruit étrange :

l'Attaque Mystique de la Porte **Métaphysique** H.Flash Back

( flash back d'une pub pour le dentifrice... non pour des oeufs frais !)

Tom cligna des yeux bling bling (ceci est un bruitage parfaitement réussi car votre cerveau plus ou moins développé à produit ce bruit dans votre tête, si si ! c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas attentif...!) puis les écarquilla en voyant au coin de la fenêtre des étincelles roses et bleues.

La chose dreadée se leva dans l'espoir d'identifier la chose en questions, en rêvant secrètement qu'il s'agirait de la splendide princesse des poulets dont il attendait la visite depuis des semaines...

Il s'approcha sans bruit - enfin, autant que sa délicatesse innée le lui permettait - de la rembarde fragile de la mezzanine.

Tom ne savait pas encore que le dernière vision qu'il aurait était cette étrange et minuscule créature à la chevelure rousse flamboyante vêtue d'un justaucorps et d'un tutu rose flashy imprimé d'un B majuscule...

A la limite de l'hystérie, la créature s'agitait frénétiquement en couinant "** basique, basique, basique !"**

Une odeur pestilentielle le prit aux narines et, baissant les yeux, le dreadé s'aperçut qu'il était en train de glisser sur... des oeufs d'une couleur douteuse !

Tom fut prit de panique en voyant la rembarde se rapprocher dangereusement...

[NDLBSDMF : HA ! HA ! Lecteur ! tu es toujours présent ?! t'en as pas marre ? Bravo à toi ! Grâce à ta détermination sans faille, tu vas assisté au dénouement tragique dont peu d'entre nous ont pu se relever ...

Les personnes normales, peu avant leur mort, ont l'habitude de voir défiler leur vie devant leur yeux.

Mais Tom ... n'était pas une personne normale.

Durant son interminable et fatale glissade, il s'interrogea donc sur qui de l'oeuf ou de la poule était là en premier...

Paix à son âme

R.I.P

[NDLBSDMF : HA ! HA ! Lecteur ! Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! et après, c'est nous qu'on traite de débiles...

Cette tragédie s'était déroulé sous les yeux épouvantés du micro-onde, la cafetière ayant été protégée par un torchon négligément jeté sur son visage...

Fort heureusement car elle était terriblement émotive, voire instable...

fin de l'Attaque Mystique de la Porte** Métaphysique **H.FlashBack

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la journée, Bill était si horrifé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à enlever sa main de la poignée...

Si ce bon à rien de Tom était réduit à l'état de cadavre, alors cela signifiait qi'il était encore plus inutile qu'il ne l'était de son vivant...

Cela ne changeait presque rien mais quand même...

Et lui ?

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Tom devait l'emmener à son rendez-vous chez la manucure !!

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Il ne pourrait survivre à ce manque... !

Quelle Drame !

Quelle Tragédie !

Ce constat l'acheva et il tomba raide mort sur le sol carrelé, devant la porte qui sembla très satisfaite.

L'**Huissier** de l'immeuble, attiré par les lamentations déchirantes qu'il pensait être celles d'un animal agonisant, découvrit avec effroi les deux corps inanimés au sol...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, une semaine plus tard, la propriétaire de l'appartement, le micro-onde, la fée SreumeuMeuh et la Porte H.FlashBack se retrouveèrent devant un tribunal dirigé par Mana-Sama l'Unique, le Précieux, et installé au QuiK ( car il fallait un lieu discret et caché de tous pour un affaire aussi grave ...)

Fin du Chapitre Premier...

A bientôt pour Le Procès...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : le procès

Disclaimer : les persos ne nous appartiennent pas [personnellement, ça m'arrange pour certains mais je ne cracherais pas pour avoir Mana et les différentes institutions citées non-plus. On ne se fait pas de sous avec ça etc.… etc.…

De toute façon, c'est la suite de notre merveilleux ramassis de conneries et autres bribes de conversations ou encore, des citations de profs XD

Fêtons donc dignement l'arrivée de notre collègue, alias l'Espionne Russe, membre actif de la Brigade hu hu hu hu.

Sachez aussi que les paroles de l'Espionne Russe n'ont pas été inventé XD elles sont 100 authentiques hé hé hé (et accessoirement, elles ont été prononcées dans l'appartement Mystérieux suite à un quiproquo su le mot « arrêt » (sur image) …), en fait, toute les discussions sont plus ou moins des morceaux des nôtres… (Vous allez avoir de quoi avoir bien peur oO)

Enfin bref, bon courage pour vos neurones et … plus ou moins bonne lecture

La nouvelle liste de mots à placer :

- seigneur tout puissant

- emmitoufler

-cosmopolite

-accessoirement

-sobriquet

-incommensurable

-moule usagée

-fioutu

-séquence émotion

-« ou bien ?! »

-raie

-hygiène/hygiénique

-son élégante seigneurie

-délicate

-crème anti-jeune

-long Chicken

-chaste

-pur

-collaborateur

-hypothèse

-conspiration

-assentiment

-ignominie

-bonheur

-majestueux

-désenchanté

-nénuphar

-zigoto

-boucherie

-« comme de part hasard »

-« j'te merde »

-Carte avantage jeune mobilier

-Colgate

-populace

-personnalité

-Emo

-« je me pisse dessus »

-eurêka

-basique

-borne des deux yeux

-hémorragie faciale

-à répétition

-successive

-archaïque

-vorlant

-« la fée SreuMeuMeuh est à la ramasse car elle finance le procès »

-ratatiné

-humblement

-taré de la rue piétonne

-véritable

-« rien comprit à la vie »

-sanguinolente

-diaporama

-bizarroïde

-grotesque

-vision cauchemardesque

-ordre alphabétique

-rouleaux de PQ

- ondoyante

-discrimination capillaire

-massif de pétunia

-séduisant

-aberrant

-conviction

-du Maître

-héroïque

-Tagada Blanc

-graal

-électrochocs

-junkie

-volaille

-MoiDixMoissienne

-ouragan

-liaisons journalières

-la puce à l'oreille

-De fil en aiguille

-serial killer

-camoufler

-Sweeney Todd

-biodégradable en milieu humide

-suppositoire

-salade verte

-bien-aimé(e)

-prix Nobel

-approbation

-"tout pareil"

-laid

-portillon

-vampire

-rythme effréné

-hyperventilation

-regard troublant/langoureux

-occurrence

-morgue

-arbitraire

-crise cardique

-révérence

-unijambiste

-bovin

-sac

-tergiverser

-péripétie

-hamster

-abominable

-similaire

-fantasmagorique

-"tu seras ma prochaine victime, Gackt"

-coïncidence

-mystérieusement mystérieuse

-vérité vraie

-journal

-BRIGADE SECRETE !!!!!!!

-best-seller

-archipel

-nouilles

-mouler

-fulgurante

-TOUT SE RECOUPE !!!

Bref, commençons !

Assis sur la caisse, le juge surplombait l'assemblée, repérant très nettement deux parties distinctes :

Du côté gauche s'étendait le camp des rouges dirigé par Maître Ketchup.

Du côté opposé de la force se tenait le clan de la justice alias les blancs dont le **seigneur tout puissant** était Maître Mayonnaise.

Mais il y avait un Mana pour les gouverner tous.

**Emmitouflé** dans sa robe moi-même-moitié _[car tu en achètes une partie, la deuxième est offerte, donc récapitulons, si t'achètes la partie supérieure de Mana, on t'offre la partie inférieure ! chouette ! _

Le brun-bleuté tourna la tête et sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté à la vue de ce peuple **cosmopolite** qui, pourtant, puait la vieille **moule usagée**, c'est à dire, la bien-nommée Assemblée des Corbeaux.

Ceux-ci se partageaient la vedette, et **accessoirement **le rôle de jurés, avec les fidèles de la Grande Prêtresse Inconnue, plus ou moins identifiée par le **sobriquet **de "l'Espionne Russe".

Ces derniers étaient vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un tablier rose bonbon (très au goût de la fée ScreuMeuMeuh, soit dit en passant...) qui avait le don de faire loucher Mana, qui avait une envie **incommensurable **de les foutre dehors avec un « coup de pied dans le derch' »

L'Espionne Russe avait pour coutume de clamer qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait avec sa « raie », ce qui avait dissuadé Mana de dire quoique ce soit sur les dit-jardiniers fidèles de la blonde prêtresse…

« - ça fait mal » murmura l'Espionne avec un regard rêveur.

Mana lui jeta un regard interrogatif …

Ce **fioutu** procès allait commencer un jour **ou bien** ?

La Grande Prêtresse, reprit pensivement.

« -Bein, oui, parce qu'une **raie **qui se tape une **moule**, c'est pas très **hygiénique**, moi, quand j'le fais, c'est dans l'**hygiène**. Je fais tout dans l'**hygiène**, moi ! »

**Son Elégante Seigneurie** – plus communément appelée Mana- détourna sa **délicate** attention de la créature blonde.

K. s'avança au centre de l'assemblée et déclara :

« Mana-sama dit que la séance est ouverte »

Tous fixèrent le dit-Mana-sama qui ravalait violemment un filet de bave.

« oops, commença l'Espionne Russe en rougissant, j'ai oublié ma **crème** **anti-jeune**… »

Le micro-onde roula des yeux avant de retourner à sa passionnante activité, à savoir mater Seth, le poulet chanteur de Moi Dix Moi qu'il _[ou elle oO ?_ aimait très fort, avec sa grande crête rouge, il était aussi séduisant qu'un **Long Chicken** grandeur nature.

Au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à un calamar mal seiché, contrairement à d'autres_.[petite pensée à un poulpe qui est mort, tué par des œufs pourris. RE : paix à son âme _

K. reprit après un moment de réflexion :

« Mana-sama dit que nous sommes ici présents pour traiter du meurtre ô, combien odieux des jumeaux Kaulitz, **créatures chastes et pures** parmi tant d'autres. Nos **collaborateurs** ont émit l'**hypothèse** d'une terrible **conspiration** dont le chef de file ne serait autre que …. »

Il suspendit sa phrase, l'air grave, puis se tourna vers Mana, cherchant par là son **assentiment** pour se qui allait suivre. Ce dernier inclina lentement la tête en fermant les yeux.

_[Je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur Youtube et de chercher une interview de Moi Dix Mois pour voir la scène… le hochement de tête by Mana et carrément culte XD_

Tout les regards allaient de K. à Mana, puis au banc des accusés, au nombre de **deux**.

_[Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Joyeux Noël ! Lecteur ! Tu te demandes __**QUI**__ peut bien être à la tête de ce complot infâme, __**QUI**__ a bien pu commanditer une telle __**ignominie**__? Ce meurtre interdit au moins de 88 ans qui a pourtant pu passer pour un miracle aux yeux de beaucoup de nobles personnes !?_

K inspira un grand coup avant de terminer :

« Mana-sama dit que le principal meurtrier de cette affaire est la Fée ScreuMeuMeuh. »

Des huées retentirent.

Des regards fusillèrent la fée basique tandis que d'autres brandissaient des pancartes illustrées d'un **majestueux** « Merveilleuse **boucherie** de Bill und Tom, le plus grand service rendu à l'humanité vient d'être effectué pour notre plus grand **bonheur** ! PEACE&LOVE ! » **Comme de par hasard** !

Maître Ketchup sautilla sur l'une des tables avant de s'exprimer :

« Il serait de bonne politique de se taper un bon Balzac avant de commencer. Cependant, je suis profondément touché que vous puissiez penser que mes clientes soient des criminelles. Nous avons des révélations à vous faire, en partenariat avec les **Cartes Avantages Jeunes Mobiliers **que vous pouvez retrouver dans l'herbe tendre et les pâquerettes de notre belle contrée de Franche-Comté, ou plus simplement, vous pouvez les demander à ces jardiniers au style pour le moins original.

L'un des jardiniers en question, qui d'ailleurs semblait plus se rapprocher d'un lion Oxford taillé arbitrairement dans un arbre qu'autre chose, fit un merveilleux **sourire Colgate **avant de faire un petit signe de la main à la **populace.**

Il finit par se lisser la moustache et murmura un **« je me pisse dessus »** très significatif _[réplique culte de l'un de nos profs…_

La fée ScreuMeuMeuh écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence qui s'offrait à elle, elle se leva et cria :

« **EURÊKA BASIQUE !** »

Mana sursauta et manqua de se **ratatiner humblement** par terre.

K lui-même semblait sur le point de devenir aussi expressif que le **taré de la rue piétonne**, qui avait trouvé une place entre deux tubes de mayonnaises, qu'il considérait à présent comme sa **véritable **famille.

Les premières **personnalités** à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était réellement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, lui qui s'était toujours sentit **Emo**, voilà qu'il avait comprit : car, oui, avant il était de ceux qui n'avaient **« rien comprit à la vie »,** il était **désenchanté**, et aujourd'hui, il était enchanté du **nénuphar** !

Voilà, ça, c'était la **séquence émotion** (merci Schrek III ! )

C'est à ce moment-là que, d'un coup de baguette basique, la fée fit apparaître des **diaporamas** retraçant la **sanguinolente** scène de boucherie fait maison.

Le juge et l'assemblée étaient terriblement consternés par cette **vision cauchemardesque.** Même K se sentait devenir **borne des DEUX YEUX** tandis que la porte presqu'oubliée H.Flash Back allait avoir des **hémorragies faciales à répétition** si on laissait parler cette créature** grotesque** et féérique.

« Touff'Rousse, menaça-t-elle, ton existence est un crime contre l'humanité ! »

La pauvre porte ne se sentit plus et cela passa tout droit…

Mana fit élégamment le signe de Satan, invitant par là les accusées à s'avancer par **ordre alphabétique** à la barre.

Ce que en soit ne fut pas très difficile…

Maître Mayonnaise prit alors la parole :

« Vous êtes ici car vous êtes les principales suspects. En effet, il a pu être démontré que ce meurtre a avant tout pour motif la **discrimination capillaire** ! Vous, ScreuMeuMeuh, alias Touff'Rousse dans le milieu mafieux, étiez jalouse de Tom et de sa chevelure **ondoyante **! Avez-vous des arguments pouvant vous préserver de la peine capitale, à savoir être écrasée par des tonnes de **rouleaux de P.Q** jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… ? »

Le tube jaune et vert haussa un sourcil **archaïque** devant le silence de son **vorlant **vis-à-vis.

C'est alors que le zigoto de la rue piétonne décida d'agir, car c'était la chance de sa vie ! Enfin, le micro-onde aurait les yeux rivés sur lui et non plus sur la volaille de Moi Dix Mois !

Il se leva et annonça solennellement :

« La **fée SreuMeuMeuh est à la ramasse car c'est elle qui finance ce procès**, bande de glands. »

La fée en question sembla reprendre ses esprits, elle écarquilla les yeux et lui répondit, avec douceur et la bouche en cœur :

« **J'te merde**. »

Le lion Oxford, apparemment taillé, dans un **massif de pétunia** par les jardiniers, se mit debout sur la table, son visage abordant un teint couleur tomate très **séduisant** et se mit à scander :

« C'est vraiment le royaume des incultes et des cons, moi, j'trouve ça grave. Ce ne sont pas des glands mais des jardiniers, Allez donc chez Optique 2000 ! »

La porte H.Flash Back le fusilla du regard et dit :

« C'est quand même **aberrant **ce qui t'arrives ! » _[Citation d'un certain prof d'Art Plats_

Ce premier débat se clôtura sur un « pauvre tâche » sonore venant du lion naturel.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle, brisé par de petits cris **bizarroïdes** venant des diapos de la fée SreuMeuMeuh.

K s'avança s'un pas conquérant et appuya sur l'interrupteur avec un sourire victorieux.

La lumière s'éteignit et K fut enfin certain d'avoir accompli l'Action de sa vie, le but pour lequel il avait vu le jour. Il eut alors la **conviction** qu'il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment de puissance ressenti par les plus Grands. Mais, seule ombre au tableau **du Maître**, il lui restait encore sa quête amoureuse à remplir.

K arriverait alors, tel le chevalier **héroïque** sur son **Tagada Blanc**, pour chercher son **Graal**…

_[Ah… ces séquences émotions…_

Nullement perturbé par toutes ces déclarations, Maître Mayonnaise attendait toujours une quelconque réponse de la fée basique.

La propriétaire de l'appartement, que l'on avait presque oublié mais en fait, c'est juste qu'elle est tellement sous le charme de Mana qu'elle est resté à baver durant tout ce temps… Donc, cette jeune personne d'environs 1m60 s'arma de sa télécommande à **électrochocs junkie **et s'approcha à pas de loup de la Touff'Rousse dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

C'est alors que s'éleva à travers la salle une voix jusqu'ici inconnue de cette assemblée : celle du micro-onde _[Hé oui ! il…ou elle… est doué de la parole !o_ ce qui attira l'attention de la **volaille** **MoiDixMoissienne**, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Il s'écria : « Laissez-la, elle apprend le japonais ! »

La propriétaire se retourna, tel un **ouragan**, vers son appareil ménager en abordant le même sourire jovial que celui des nains de jardin de Dracula de Van Helsing.

Mais son visage devint sombre à mesure qu'elle disait « dans le noir ? »

La porte H.Flash Back s'exprima alors avec sagesse et lucidité :

« c'est son choix. »

K était **bouche-bée**, personne n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, prononcé une phrase d'une telle intelligence !

« Le mariage, c'est pas sexy … »

Des regards bifurquèrent,

Des mâchoires se fracassèrent au sol ,

Tandis que sous les yeux ébahis de la **populace**, le bien surnommé Jean-Mi, prof d'une certaine matière inconnue, s'avançait d'un pas conquérant vers la caisse de Mana.

Il fit une révérence avant de passer sa commande et il disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparut, emportant avec lui un **sandwich tandoori** préparé spécialement par Mana…

L'assemblée retint alors son souffle, assistant à un spectacle inimitable, que dis-je, un trésor inestimable : L'imperturbable Mana, assis droit comme un « i » sur sa caisse, avait un sourcil qui se soulevait à un **rythme effréné** et ce, sans l'avis du principal consterné ( ou consterné, c'est selon l'angle de vu depuis lequel on se place…)

Après un autre silence pesant ou tout un chacun sentait des gouttes de sueurs sur son front.

Certains s'épongeant avec une angoisse mêlée d'excitation – rappelons que voir un Mana qui ne se contrôle pas totalement pouvait presque tenir du miracle….-.

Mana se mit debout sur la caisse, croisa les bras et jaugea l'assemblée de son regard troublant, la proprio de l'appartement failli en faire de l'hyperventilation, elle poussa un cri strident et son corps fut prit de spasmes, tellement bien que la porte H.Flash Back cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle faisait une crise cardique, mais ses espoirs s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle avisa Mana qui battait des cils en jetant des regards langoureux à celle qui, peut-être contre sa volonté, avait précipité la visite des jumeaux Kaulitz à la **morgue**.

Donc, revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, à nos **poulets** et autres mobiliers.

Mana, donc, surplombait merveilleusement bien l'assemblée, lui qui ne parlait jamais en public, en règle générale, allait devoir s'exprimer ; il devait prouver sa valeur, affronter ce monde **hostile** !

Le brun-bleuté bomba le torse et annonça d'une voix terne :

« Je me **gratouille **l'**occiput** d'un air perplexe… »

K sentit ses jambes flageller, il s'assit précipitamment, tandis que Seth avalait sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Il fut sauvé in extremis –merci pour lui- par un micro-onde très attentionné…

Maître Ketchup s'exprima alors, hésitant :

« Nous avons des informations compromettantes. En, effet, les deux révélations qui vont suivre vont sans doute changer la face du monde, et en particulier la décision arbitraire de ce tribunal… »

_[ah ! ah ! Toujours ce suspens insoutenable !!!_

Maître Ketchup s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre d'une voix more :

« Bill Kaulitz n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il affirmait être célibataire alors qu'en réalité, il entretenait divers **liaisons journalières** avec des bombes de laques. Cependant, un mystère planait… »

Maître Ketchup ferma les yeux de dépit, laissant la porte H.Flash Back terminer.

« La disparition **successive **de ses bombes de laque ont mis **la puce à l'oreille** des brosses à dent. **De fil en aiguille**, il a pu être démontré que le chanteur était un **serial killer** qui liquidait ses épouses au bout du premier jour de mariage ! Il les utilisait outrageusement pour faire tenir ses cheveux ce qui avait pour effet de faire mourir d'épuisement les pauvres créatures ! Ensuite, il **camouflait** les corps dans des corbeilles dispersées, de façon soi-disant négligé… Alors qu'en réalité, nous avions affaire à un esprit machiavélique, certes limité, mais avec un certain fond créatif…

La salle émit un soupir offensé devant cette première déclaration,

Des cris retentirent du côté des fans, qui malgré quelques évanouissements, criaient quand même..

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Maître Ketchup, nous avons aussi une terrible nouvelle … Il a été annoncé par les chirurgiens du dénommé **Sweeney Todd**, grand responsable de l'autopsie, que Bill Kaulitz était **Biodégradable en milieu humide**…. Ce qui a été confirmé à la vue du tatouage sur la nuque de la victime…. »

Abasourdie, Blanche-Neige gardait les yeux dans le vague en répétant inlassablement :

« Je me sens comme un **suppositoire** dans une **salade verte** …. »

Seth se leva et rejoint Mana qui commençait à s'agiter, agacé. Il murmura quelques mots à son leader qui décida de reprendre la parole en public pour la deuxième fois de son existence, et ainsi, clore ce stupide débat qui l'empêchait de rejoindre sa **bien-aimée**…

« Je propose de mettre un terme à ce procès qui, au départ, n'avait pas lieu d'être, car je considère – personnellement – qu'il s'agissait d'un service rendu à l'Humanité. »

Un « hourra » sonore accueilli ses paroles divines, c'est alors que le micro-onde annonça :

« Dans ce cas, il faudrait donner un **prix Nobel** à chacune de ses héroïnes qui ont risqué leur vie pour nous tous… »

Mana hocha la tête en signe d**'approbation**, sa voix retentit une dernière fois :

« Bon, c'est fini parce que j'ai faim, moi ! »

K s'écria à sa suite « **Tout pareil** ! » et se mit à courir en cercle autour de son leader en battant des bras comme pour s'envoler.

C'est ainsi que H .Flash Back et la fée SreuMeuMeuh furent lavée de tout soupçons, mais **paradoxalem**ent, elles reçurent le prix Nobel de la paix, donné en main propre par Mana _[la chance … çç _

Ce à quoi Touff'Rousse ne put que répondre « C'est **laid** ! »

La porte H.Flash Back partit vivre en Transylvanie où elle vécut heureuse et eut de nombreux petits **portillons** avec un **vampire **ou un **sac**, c'est au choix.

Nous ne **tergiverserons** pas non plus sur les **péripéties** qui ont conduient le chanteur de Moi Dix Mois à épouser le micro-onde. Tout ceci pour aboutir au fait que le jour de la cérémonie, une créature **abominable**, qui avait des traits **similaires** à ceux d'un **hamster**, vint à s'approcher d'un peu trop près du poulet à crête rouge absolument **fantasmagorique**.

Ce qui provoqua une colère intérieur et froide du micro-onde dont les premières paroles en tant que jeune mariée furent :

"Toi, **tu seras ma prochaine victime, GACKT** !!"

Mais bizarrement, il s'était avéré que Gackt, le hamster de la propriétaire de l'appartement mystérieux s'était en réalité évadé !

Bien évidemment, notre chère proprio avait réussi à se consoler en faisant du charme à celui qui n'était charmé que par les nouilles, ou plus simplement Mana...

Il subsistait malgré tout des zones d'ombres dans l'affaire : la présence de la fée SreuMeuMeuh était-elle une simple **coïncidence**? Qui était donc la mystérieuse Princesse des Poulets.

Peu de temps après, Gackt le hamster disparut de façon **mystérieusement mystérieuse**, laissant dans sa cage un étrange **journal**...révélant la face cachée de ses personnages auxquels vous vous êtes tant attaché.

- La **Vraie** et Réelle **Vérité.** -

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, tout ses protagonistes entretiennent une relation plus ou moins ambigüe avec la **Brigade Secrète**.

Voici le réel déroulement des opérations :

"Entendant chaque jour la porte H.Flash Back se plaindre des Tokio Hotel, la cafetière décida d'agir ! Regroupant autour d'elle les membres de la Brigade, ainsi que les contacts de cette dernière (dont l'Espionne Russe et ses hommes de mains.)

La cafetière mit au point un plan infaillible.

Tout ça pour conclure sur le fait que la fée SreuMeuMeuh n'était qu'une innocente passante qui voulait offrir à Tom son premier cerveau. Il faut aussi noter que le journal de Gackt est devenu un **best-seller **encore plus apprécié encore qu'Harry Potter.

Mana l'acheta dès la première parution, un sourire sadique ourlant ses lèvres.

K répondit à divers interviews avec un air bienveillant, voir **bovin** : il avait enfin trouvé l'amour avec une brosse à dent **unijambiste** et se contentait de dire :

"Mana-sama dit que ce que vous avez fait, c'est pas bien".

Dans un certain **archipel,** un certain micro-onde et une certain porte ricanèrent en avisant les centaines de lingot d'or entassé devant elles.

"Hé Bein, heureusement qu'on les a tous fait tuer, maintenant, **la Brigade Secrète** va régner en maître sur le monde."

A ce moment-là, la cuisine de leur habitation explosa, révélant la proprio de l'appartement mystérieux qui essayait de faire des mille-feuilles et aussi les **nouilles** qu'elle devait envoyer à Mana avec un faire-part. (vive la Saint Valentin).

Le taré de la rue piétonne renifla bruyamment. Il tourna la page du livre qu'il avait sur les genoux et finit par reprendre son monologue inachevé :

"Putain, j'ai cru qu'il finiraient jamais ! Quand je pense que j'ai du me déguiser en cafetière tout ce temps. En plus, ça **moulait** trop mes mollets, ce costume..."

**Tout se recoupe**...

Clinique de B25 ( une certaine heure, un certain jour, une certaine année dans un certain endroit avec certaines personnes).

Il est normalement d'usage de garder les corps dans des compartiments adaptés, pourtant celui-ci était offert à l'air libre.

Bill observa son propre corps avec une certaine satisfaction.

Une pensée **fulgurante** traversa son esprit, si bien que le spectre du chanteur soupira douloureusement et tenta de se passer la main sur le visage avec un geste las. Il murmura :

« J'espère qu'ils auront au moins la présence d'esprit de prendre les bonnes dimensions pour le cercueil. J'ai pas envie d'être enterré décoiffé, moi ! »

Bill jeta un coup d'œil fantôme au cadavre en putréfaction de son jumeau…

« Quand je pense que cette fée débile devait juste faire apparaître un poulet géant en plastique…. Avec tout ça, j'aurai même pas eu ma manucure… »

Car, oui, on peut l'affirmer :

**Tout se recoupe**.

Zi End

Merci de votre collaboration plus ou moins prononcée…

Vous méritez tous une FRAISE TAGADA et un POULET EN PLASTIQUE !

BiXxXx à tous et Pouvoir aux Pâtisseries !

Noyeuge Pâques… !


End file.
